


Thousand

by Miah_Kat



Series: Drabble Dump [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Kat/pseuds/Miah_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started all those years ago when she had been a love-sick twelve-year-old pining after the boy who wouldn't spare a passing glance her way; after he'd left, after it was obvious he couldn't be recovered as quickly, or as easily, as they'd all hoped, she had begun folding paper cranes in a last-ditch effort for hope.</p><p>Team 7, friendship, paper cranes, hope. <b>No pairings</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousand

_“According to Japanese tradition, anyone with the patience and commitment to fold 1,000 paper cranes will be granted their most desired wish, because they have exhibited the cranes’ loyalty and recreated their beauty.”_  
—<http://1000cranes.com/about-us/the-1000-cranes-legend/>

It started all those years ago when she had been a love-sick twelve-year-old pining after the boy who wouldn’t spare a passing glance her way; after he’d left, after it was obvious he couldn’t be recovered as quickly, or as easily, as they’d all hoped, she had begun folding paper cranes in a last-ditch effort for hope.

It began as a way to hold on, keep her head up, a way to stay strong and optimistic in the face of such a heart-wrenching situation. For a long time, that’s exactly what it did. She folded paper cranes every night, sometimes by the dozens, other times just a few, but she folded them every night without fail, even while away on missions.

Years passed, and she continued the habit alone, always with the hope that had helped her begin; she just wanted him to come home, to come back to them.

It wasn’t a secret, necessarily, but she was still a little put-off with the idea of anyone knowing she was engaging in such an, admittedly, despondent practice. But sure enough, someone eventually discovered her daily habit.

“Wow, Sakura-chan, what are all _these_?”

“Paper cranes, Naruto, what else?”

He blinked wide blue eyes at her, crouching on the sill of her bedroom window, having decided to stop by at random to invite her out to Itchiraku’s with him and some of the Rookie Nine. He gazed around her bedroom, taking in the sight of so many pieces of origami art; there were _hundreds_ —had to be. They covered every available surface, and he was certain there were others stored elsewhere, carefully, so as not to damage the delicate cranes.

“Why do you have so many?” he inquired, swinging his legs inside to sit on the sill instead, still taking in the sight, thereby missing Sakura’s fleeting flush of embarrassment.

“It’s…it’s nothing, really…just a habit—” she squeaked as Naruto pushed away from the window, coming to stand before her, blonde brow raised.

“You’re stuttering, Sakura-chan,” he murmured, studying her with observant blue eyes. There was a lengthy pause between them before he gave a grunt, nodding, and said matter-of-factly, “They’re for Sasuke, hm?”

Sakura flushed again, looking away and shrugging.

“I suppose you think it’s silly to fall back on such an old tradition…” she sighed, glancing up at him. He was looking around her bedroom again, gaze intent, before he glanced down at her and grinned his famous grin.

“No way!” he exclaimed, giving her a thumbs-up. “If there’s a chance at getting Sasuke back, even one that’s just the stuff of legends, then I say we take it! Good thinking Sakura-chan! You must’ve been working on this for _years_.”

Sakura smiled shyly, nodding and he grinned, placing his hands on his hips with a decisive nod.

“Can I help?” he asked suddenly, big blue orbs imploring her. “I’ve never tried origami, but I’m sure you could teach me in no time!”

Sakura giggled and shook her head, saying, “Naruto, I’m not sure this is your…forte. It takes a lot of patience to fold paper cranes—and we know how you are with being patient.” Naruto whined at her, waving his hands in disagreement.

Sakura giggled again, though the sound broke into a squeak of surprise when Naruto grabbed her hands in his, tugging her toward him, explaining hurriedly, “I can do it, Sakura-chan, I promise! I want to help you!”

Sakura’s gaze softened and she clenched her fingers within his in a motion of understanding. Smiling at him, she replied softly, “I know you do, Naruto, but you already do _so much_ —”

He scoffed, rolling his eyes and muttering, “Yeah, for everyone _else_ ; not for you. Not for Sasuke…” His eyes lowered, away from hers, trying to hide the guilty sadness from her. But she knew. Squeezing his hands in hers gently, she pulled one away before leading him to her bed.

“Sit down,” she murmured, pulling her other hand free from his so she could find the origami paper. Naruto obeyed, grinning as broadly as ever as she spent the rest of the evening teaching him the art of folding paper cranes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
